The present invention relates to a connector comprising a plurality of contact sets and, in particular, to an USB (Universal Serial Bus) 3.0 Standard-A receptacle connector comprising at least two sockets.
JP-A 2003-68407 discloses a double-stacked USB 2.0 connector which has a minimized footprint, the contents of JP-A 2003-68407 being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, the connector of JP-A 2003-68407 has a degraded signal transmission quality.